Malware refers to hostile or intrusive software, including computer viruses, worms, trojan horses, ransomware, spyware, adware, scareware, and other malicious programs. Malware may be used for data exfiltration, financial fraud, intellectual property theft and other nefarious purposes. One approach for detecting malware is to scan files for sequences of bytes, known as signatures, which are associated with known malware.